


Where's the Angel?

by Kamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Appendicitis, Bisexual Dean, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Occupational Therapist Cas, Physical Therapist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamh/pseuds/Kamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a little delusional after getting his appendix removed, thinking his friend and co-worker Cas is an Angel sent to protect him. Short and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Angel?

Castiel just wanted to drop by. Dean had gotten his appendix out, and he wanted to check in to see if everything went all right.  


They were close friends, closer than most other friends. But they had a rocky start, Cas was new to Boston, and it had been his first job after getting his Master’s degree. He was nervous and new and wanted to be taken seriously despite being young and marginally inexperienced. Dean had already worked there for a year, and was considered one of the best new physical therapists, despite only getting his doctorate a month before being hired. He flirted with Cas mercilessly, and Cas hated it. Cas was uptight and guarded, wanting to maintain his professionalism and adjust to life in a new city. Dean wasn’t outrageously outgoing, but he was very comfortable with who he was and his bisexuality, and he was very interested in Cas. After a few weeks of this, Dean pulled back, understanding that his behavior was getting him nowhere with Cas. Finally he was acting like just another co-worker, and Cas was beginning to relax into his new position. Then a patient had a grand mal seizure, a side effect of one of his medications during a therapy session with Cas. He handled it with detached precision and practice; Dean had been the only other person in the room, and he completely froze. After that ordeal they bonded, Dean filled with awe and respect for Cas, and Cas realizing that Dean could be just as vulnerable and terrified as Cas felt when he first started working there. They became work friends, which escalated to outside of work friends when they found out about their joint love of the terrible melodrama Dr. Sexy. Now they were incredibly close, both secretly wishing for more.

Cas entered the sterile hospital room and was greeted by Dean’s younger brother Sam, and surrogate father Bobby, both of whom were friendly with Cas.  
“Hey, just came to check in. How’s everyone doing?”

“The doc told us the surgery went well, he should be back from tests any minute,” Bobby informed him, “he’ll be happy to see that you dropped by.”

“I just hope the anesthesia just doesn’t do a number on him like last time,” Sam smiled to himself.

“Last time?” Cas asked.

“Dean had his wisdom teeth out a few years ago he was out of his gourd for almost two days after the fact.” Bobby answered.

“It was hilarious once we realized that he was going to be fine,” Sam clarified.

As if on cue, a nurse rolled Dean in. He was quiet and looked mildly dazed. “Mr. Winchester did fine in all of our post op exams, but he is still moderately delirious because of the drugs so we want to keep him for a few more hours.”

While she speaks, Dean scans the room, and then everyone’s face; there is recognition for Sam and Bobby, but none for Cas.

“Hey Man, how’re you feeling?” Sam asks once the nurse gets him settled and exits, promising to return to check up on him soon.

“Ok,” he says quietly, his voice rough. “The nurse said I got my appendix out,” he states, looking to them for confirmation.

“Yeah, your usual whining actually turned out to be appendicitis this time,” Bobby chided good-naturedly.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Sam inquired.

“Uh…” Dean starts, screwing up his face in concentration. “I guess taking a really hard test in grad school.” The three of them exchange cautious glances.

“Well, that was actually a few years ago, you’re just confused because of all the medication.” Sam speaks softly.

Dean’s gaze finally reaches Cas and he looks at him quizzically.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets him.

“Are you a nurse?” Dean inquires, pointing to Cas’ scrubs.

“Um,” Cas looks to the others for guidance but receives nothing, “Well, no, we actually work together at another hospital, we’re friends.”

Dean looks Cas up and down, frowning as if mulling it over in his foggy mind. “Just friends?” he raises his eyebrows.

Sam lets out an audible laugh, and Bobby tries to disguise his smirk but fails.

Cas smiles minutely and tries not to roll his eyes at their enjoyment, “Yes, just friends.”

“Bummer.” Dean states simply. Cas blushes and hopes for any subject change, but Sam and Bobby are too busy snickering.

“How old am I, then?” Dean looks to Sam.

“You turned 28 a few months ago,”

Dean nods as if coming to terms with the news, “We don’t still live together, do we, Sammy?”

“Unfortunately yes, you said you wanted to keep living together until I finished Law School,” Sam smirks.

He sighs, “So I’m 28, I’m finally a physical therapist at a hospital, I still live with my Sasquatch little brother and I have a gorgeous blue-eyed friend that looks like an angel but I’m not actually dating.”

Cas’ blush deepens but it doesn’t seem to faze the others.

“That about sums it up,” Bobby grunts.

“But you’re not a nurse, so what do you do?” he looks to Cas.

“I’m an occupational therapist," he answers, finally happy to have something else to talk about.

“So you help people with independence and adapting life skills and stuff?” Dean inquires.

“Exactly.” Cas smiles.

“So maybe we can schedule an assisted shower later,” Dean winks, causing Cas to cover his face with his hands.  
He then looks to Sam again, “I’m not dating anyone, am I?”

“You were engaged to a girl named Lisa for a bit but broke up a few months ago,” Sam answers awkwardly.

“My life is apparently really complicated now,” Dean laments wearily.

“You should probably rest for a while,” Cas interjects quietly, “maybe you’ll remember more after some sleep.”

Dean smiles for the first time since coming into the room, “Are you gonna stay?”

“If you want me to,” Cas smiles softly back.

“Yes,” Dean answers quickly.

Bobby rolls his eyes ever so slightly, “We’ll be staying too, you know, idjit,” he mumbles.

“Good, thanks.” Dean answers, his eyes never leaving Cas’. 

After Dean fell quickly into sleep, Sam looks to him, with his best understanding gaze, “You don’t really have to stay, if you have other plans. It was great of you to check in but Dean’s clearly a little dazed, and you must be exhausted after working all day.”

“That’s ok. I have some paperwork to get through, I can stay for a little while longer,” Cas reassures him.

The three of them grab dinner in the cafeteria and Cas does some paperwork for a bit while Bobby reads the paper and Sam studies one of his many heavy textbooks. While Cas goes to the restroom to change out of his scrubs, Dean wakes up.

“Hey, Rachel McAdams, you remember anything from this year?” Bobby addresses him from the chair he’s lounging in alongside his hospital bed.

“What?” Dean groggily responds.

“Do you feel any better, Dean?” Sam clarifies.

Dean sits up, but looks incredibly anxious, “Where is he? Where’s the Angel?” he asks, clearly worried. “He said he would stay, why didn’t he stay?”

“Cas’ still here, he just left to change, he’ll be back in a minute,” Sam responds, casting Bobby a worried glance.

“Really?” Dean looks to Bobby, his eyes wildly exasperated.

“Yes, why do you need him here so badly?”

Dean looks at them with disillusioned green eyes, “He’s an angel, he has to protect me!”

Sam and Bobby widen their eyes and exchange concerned glances, “Well, that’s my cue to go get a nurse,” Bobby states as he rises from his chair.

“No, we have to find him,” Dean begins to untangle himself from the sheets and stands unsteadily.

Sam starts to get up and reach for Dean as he teeters toward the door when Cas walks back in. “Whoa!” he immediately tosses his bag onto a chair and places his hands on Dean’s arms to steady him.

In a flash Dean pulls Cas into a hug and practically clings to him, “Where did you go, Angel? You’re supposed to stay and protect me!” he sniffles as a few tears overflow in relief.

Cas looks to the others in confusion and worry, “Ok, ok,” he pulls back and places a soothing hand to the side of his face, wiping one of his stray tears away, his therapeutic nature finally kicking in. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Lets get you back to bed, alright?” Dean looks relieved but cautious, as if Cas might disappear any moment. Sam helps to get Dean back into bed, while Dean insists that Cas stay as close to him as possible. During the chaos, Bobby leaves to fill the nurse in on Dean’s latest drug-induced confusion. She comes in to check his vitals, and informs them that his level of delusion is sometimes common in patients undergoing this combination of medications, and she plans to switch around a few things and give him a small sedative to calm him down.

While Cas sits on the side of Dean’s hospital bed, stroking his hand and speaking to him quietly, Sam asks Bobby in a hushed tone, “Why is this happening? It wasn’t this bad the last time, and this makes no sense.”

“You heard the lady, they had to give him more stuff than last time, so I guess that’s why it’s worse,” Bobby suggests.

“But thinking Cas is an Angel? This is insane,” Sam shakes his head and drags a hand down his face.

To their relief, Dean falls back to sleep not long after, Cas still by his side.

Dean comes back to reality that morning when he wakes up for the second time, the haze of confusion clearly in the past. Dean is slightly mortified at first for acting that way toward Cas, but it winds up being the best story featured in Sam’s Best Man speech at their wedding two years later.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Supernatural (I don't own any of the characters and the few lines I quoted, obviously!) and of Destiel fanfiction! This is my first attempt at writing my own, I'd appreciate any feedback! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
